Take Me Away
by oceanphi01
Summary: The move of a lifetime will change her life in ways even she can't imagine...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All characters from Pirates are owned by Disney and all those people. I just "own" Sarah….and maybe a few others.

AN: So this is my second fanfic. Please read and review since I absolutely LOVE PotC! Thanks!!!!

* * *

**Prologue**

July 19th

Sarah Caelan Hornwell awoke to the sounds of her parents arguing down the hallway. _What is it this time_, she mused angrily. At least once a week now, with her father working all the time down at the ship yard, her parents would argue loud enough to wake her up. As she opened her door and began to walk down the hallway to ask them to be quiet, she realized this was no ordinary argument.

"But Patrick, why do they want you to go now? With you not here the suitors for Sarah will become even worse," Lady Catherine Hornwell pleaded with her husband, who was a General in the British Royal Navy. _Oh no, not another argument about THIS_, Sarah thought with disgust. Ever since she turned 18 two years ago, her mother had been trying to marry her off to any eligible man with a title and some money, but no amount of pleading could make Sarah go against her own convictions. Although this could be considered stubborn, her father didn't help any by catering to her every need.

"Catherine, why must you always bring up Sarah and what you see as her need to marry? She's a happy young woman and I don't want her marrying a louse YOU choose just because he has money and a title! And that's not the point I was getting at," General Hornwell articulated, pushing the subject away from Sarah's pickiness with men. "Well what is your point darling?" Catherine questioned.

"What's going on?" whispered a voice behind Sarah. "Mother and Father are arguing again about me," Sarah answered to her inquisitive little brother Eric. "Wish they'd stop so I can sleep," he responded, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Sarah just smiled and turned back towards the door to spy some more.

"My point, dear, is that we will all be going. I can't afford to leave my family here. I'd miss everyone too much," the General cooed. But he didn't get the reaction he expected as two very unhappy children of his burst through the door into his study. "WHAT?!?!?!" exclaimed Sarah and Eric, surprising both of their parents with the ferocity that they burst through with.

"What is going on in here?" Margaret, Sarah's younger sister announced as she entered the room. "I was having an amazing dream about ballroom dancing with a prince!"

"You and your silly dreams Maggie! Why can't you wake up and smell reality once in a while!" quipped Sarah, who was now even more annoyed with her sister. Being annoyed with Maggie was now a daily occurrence for Sarah. Because of Maggie's up and coming proclamation and announcement to society, that's all she could think about and Sarah was not one for formality...or being paraded around either.

"Well, now that the whole family is here..." the General joked with a scowl on his face.

"Father, what is going on?" Sarah questioned, not one for beating around the bush on important matters.

"Well, I've been asked to go to Port Royal in the Caribbean and review not only the commanding officer's technique but also how well all of the officers have been trained. There's also a few other reasons that I've been asked to go, but those are for me to know. Now, before any of you start talking, let me say this. I want my family to come with me because I will be gone for a long time. They're saying two years at the least because of all the problems the fort there has experienced in the past six months. I have to get these gentlemen there up to par and I want my family there to support me. And not to mention that it's the Caribbean. I've heard it's extremely beautiful there all the time," the General explained in a calm, soothing tone.

For several minutes the three children were silent. "Father, will we have to leave everything behind?" Eric pleaded with his blue puppy dog eyes. The General laughed. "No son, we won't. There are some things we will have to but your toys can come with you." "Good. I would miss my toys a lot," Eric said with a big smile.

"How long will we be at sea?" Sarah asked, again going straight to the question that she was dying to find the answer to. Ever since Sarah was little, she always longed to be at sea. The ocean was the most soothing thing in the world to her, one that she wished she saw more. She always felt at peace with everything when she was at their family's cottage on the coast. "The average trip there is about three months, munchkin," her father answered with a wink, knowing the real reason for the question.

"Three months? That's an awful long time. And an awful lot of clothing. And what about all the unkempt and unruly men on the ship, Patrick? What about our children's safety at night, especially Sarah and Margaret's purity?" Lady Catherine probed with a look of horror on her face at the thought of having to deal with dirty ship hands for three months.

"Catherine, they aren't slobs. They are men of the British Royal Navy and they will behave themselves or deal with me. Look, I know this is a big change for everyone, but I know it will be the experience of a lifetime...for all of us," the General said with a smile as he looked in Sarah's direction. "Just go back to bed, all of you. We still have a lot to talk about, which we can do in the morning."

"Good night, Papa," Sarah cooed as she kissed her father on the cheek. As she fell asleep that night grinning from ear to ear, not even the sound of her sister crying in her room next door or her parents still arguing down the hall could destroy the happiness and peace within her. All she could think about was the spray of the sea, the wind whipping through her hair, and everything that the voyage would entail. _A real ship on the sea. I could get used to this._


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters from Pirates are owned by Disney and all those people. I just "own" Sarah...and maybe a few others.

AN: Please, oh please read and review! I would greatly appreciate it since I haven't gotten much feedback yet on how this one looks. Thanks! And I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to add a new chapter. Oh well…enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

October 23rd

Sarah still could not believe how beautiful everything was. The crystal clear blue waters and sparkling white sands still took her breath away. She stood on the main deck of the ship and stared in awe at her new surroundings. They had been traveling through the Caribbean for several days now and every view was more beautiful than the last. And she couldn't wait to get off the ship.

For a major part of the voyage, her mother had insisted that Sarah stay below deck due to her fair complexion. As usual, Sarah had ignored her mother as well as ignoring several other annoying edicts her mother doled out.

"Sarah, you MUST stay away from these sailors!" her mother pleaded one morning several weeks ago when she caught Sarah chatting with several of the so-called men. "They might think you an easy target and that would surely ruin your chances for a decent marriage!" Actually, many of her mother's rants took this turn…always about finding a suitable husband. Each more annoying than the last.

_But not today_, Sarah mused as she gazed over the railing grinning from ear-to-ear. They had moored off the coast of the island that housed Port Royal the night before and Sarah was anxious to discover more about the tiny island. They were being ferried to shore because the ship was too large to dock. Most of their belongings had gone over already so that they could be taken to the manor house they would be staying at. _No one can ruin this day for me_.

"Sarah, must you stand so close to the railing? I'm afraid you might fall overboard with these horrible waves!" Sarah rolled her eyes at this statement, but graciously stepped away to keep her mother from making a scene. Over the course of the trip, Sarah had made many compromises in order to keep her mother's sanity in tact. She learned that her mother hated the ocean, mainly because a tiny bump in any sea-faring craft caused her to heave up what little she had eaten during the day. Sarah smirked as she recalled all the times during the trip that she had given her mother a scare by conversing with the crew of the ship. Whenever her mother had fallen asleep during the voyage, Sarah could be found on the deck attempt to glean whatever knowledge about the sea and the ship she could. Those were the most peaceful times during the trip for Sarah. She knew her heart was calling her to the sea and it gave her such a thrill to stand on the bow of the ship or climb into the rigging and feel the wind through her hair. Sarah knew that her life would never be complete if she couldn't feel the sea spray on her face or wake up to an exquisite sunrise on the water where the waves refracted each ray of light into millions of perfect little rainbows.

Sarah heaved a sigh and turned back to her mother and family. All had gathered on the deck to make the short jaunt to shore. Her sister had faired about as well as her mother on the trip, remaining in her room in order to stay fair-skinned as well as conquer the seasickness that had plagued her throughout the trip. Her brother was often found in the galley, asking the chef about everything there was to know about food and cooking and even attempting a little cooking of his own. He sometimes joined her on deck where they both talked about what they had seen that day. _I wish I was an artist. The scenes I could have sketched would have been exquisite_.

Sarah was jolted out of her reverie when the small craft bumped against the pier and officers were offering her their hands to help her out. She politely refused them all and took her father's arm, all the while bestowing a gracious, brilliant smile upon each officer present.

"General Hornwell," a young officer saluted as he approached the family as they reached the end of the pier.

Sarah's first impression of the officer that came to greet them was one of indifference. She could tell as she greeted him that he had dedicated his life to the sea and that hard life showed in the lines of his face. He was proud and obviously dedicated.

"Ahh…Commodore Norrington."

"How was your voyage, General?"

"The weather was superb and we made excellent time. I was highly impressed by the crew. Although I would expect nothing less than the best."

As the two Navy officers conversed over the many details of the voyage, Sarah and her family were escourted to the Governor's Palace where they would be staying until a house was built for them. Sarah insisted on sitting by the window and leaving the curtain open. Not only was it warmer than expected, she wanted to take in all the scenery the island had to offer.

She had never seen a more relaxing place. The locals lived a quiet life, going about their daily business. There was such a sense of family on the island that Sarah was taken aback. She felt as though her imperfections wouldn't matter here to anyone but her mother. As they rode in the carriage to the Palace, Sarah thought of all the things in her life that would change just by being on the island. As she continued to be lost in her own thoughts, her family chatted on what they thought life would be like.

"I hope it isn't this hot all the time," Sarah's mother said with a snub, as though she was offended at Mother Nature for torturing them.

Her mother's attitude jerked her out of her reverie. Sarah was still amazed at times at how childish her mother was. Sometimes it felt as though she was the only adult, other than her father, that could actually live without gossip. Maggie and her mother could talk for hours on the newest bonnet or the rumor that this person was having an affair with that person. Sarah could never stomach talking about people in a malicious manner, whether it was true or not.

"Mother, it is the Caribbean. They have warm weather almost all year long." Sarah continued staring out the window, taking in all the scenery.

"So, are you now the expert on an island that you have never been to before?" Maggie baited her sister, knowing that snobbery was the best way to offend her.

Sarah looked at her sister with a blank expression. "I asked Papa what he knew about this area."

"Yeah," Eric interjected. "Papa said that there are lots of new animals here that I can see. He said the frogs are especially neat." Eric smiled at his oldest sister, knowing that he would always be on her side. Even though he was young and hadn't been in school very long, he knew that his sister was very smart and he wanted to be more like her.

Lady Catherine shivered at the thought of her son touching slimy things and looked out the window, attempting to see how much longer they would be in the carriage.

Sarah looked back out the window, smiling, content in the fact that she knew her brother was on her side.

---------------------------------------------------

Sarah sat in her quarters, replaying the events of their arrival, awaiting the call that dinner was ready. They had met the Governor as they disembarked from the carriage. He was a kind man, maybe a little pompous, but kind for letting them stay in his house until their own was completed.

"Lady Catherine Hornwell, it is so lovely to meet you." The Governor kissed her hand as he helped her from the carriage. "And these must be your beautiful children." He peered inside the carriage greet the family inside.

"Thank you for the warm welcome, Governor." Lady Catherine stood to the side while attendants helped her family from the carriage. When her three children were standing next to her, she introduced them to the Governor. "These are my children- Eric, our youngest; Margaret, who is about to turn sixteen; and our oldest, Sarah."

The Governor smiled. "It is lovely to meet all of you. Unfortunately, my own daughter is visiting with her fiancé in town. She will be back later this evening for dinner. If I guess correctly, she is about your age, Sarah."

Sarah looked at the Governor and smiled. "It would be wonderful to have someone my own age around."

The Governor chuckled. "I hope you don't mind getting into trouble. My dear Elizabeth can be a handful at times."

"I am positive we will be the best of friends." Sarah said, a genuine smile crossing her face. She wondered what Elizabeth was like and what the hidden meaning was in her father's comment.

The Governor offered Lady Catherine his arm. "Well, shall we go and see your quarters?"

After the Governor had given them some privacy to unpack some of their belongings, the family wandered through each other's rooms, wondering who had gotten the better deal. Maggie became upset when she discovered that her sister's room was bigger.

"But why can't I have the bigger room?" Maggie pleaded with her sister.

"Because the Governor said I could stay here. And I really don't think my room is any bigger than yours." Sarah rolled her eyes and walked to her trunk, removing her carefully packed dresses and choosing one for the evening.

Maggie crossed her arms and flopped down onto her sister's bed. "Humph!"

"Honestly, Maggie, why does it matter? We shan't be here for long. Papa said the house would be ready within the month. And I'm sure your room will be larger than mine." Sarah continued unpacking her trunks, hoping that by appearing busy, her sister would stop bugging her.

"Are you sure?" Maggie gazed at her sister, wishing that she was right.

"I guess we will have to see when the house is ready."

Maggie left her sister's room, already a little more upbeat, thinking of who would be coming to dinner that night.

Sarah smiled as she resigned to the fact that her sister would never settle for anything but the best. She got up from her bed and walked over to the window, looking out of it to see the expansive grounds of the governor's palace. As Sarah's mind began to float away with the ocean breeze, taking her on grand adventures on the open seas, a knock at her bedroom door drew her out of the clouds. _Daydreaming would have to wait until the daytime_, Sarah thought as she tore herself away from the window where the setting sun had made the sky look like a painter's canvas.

Sarah opened the door to fin two young ladies on the other side wearing servant's clothing. "Good evening," Sarah said as she stepped aside to let the ladies enter.

"Good evening, my lady," said the brunette with a slight bow. "My name is Anna and this is Marie." The woman, a blonde, curtsied. "We are here to help you get ready for dinner. What assistance do you need?" Both women looked at Sarah, waiting for instructions.

"Thank you Anna and Marie. Ummm…I don't suppose that I have enough time for a bath, do I? It looks like it might be almost dinnertime." Sarah smiled. She was still not used to a steady schedule.

"Well," Anna began timidly, "Dinner should be ready within the hour, and it will take us the better part of that to get the water ready. I apologize for our tardiness in coming to your room. Your younger sister is quite demanding." Anna blushed as she realized she had said too much.

Sarah smiled kindly at Anna. "It is alright, Anna. You have said nothing wrong. My sister is a handful. I would rather have people speak the truth to me than lie."

"Perhaps some fresh water and a rag would do until this evening when we can prepare a proper bath for you," Marie chimed, hoping that this suggestion would do for the lady.

"Thank you Marie, that sounds like a wonderful idea."

While Marie ran off to get some water and a rag so that Sarah could clean her skin of what grime and salt she could, she directed Anna in what she would like to wear for the evening. Sarah decided on a pale yellow gown that was light enough to give her some comfort in the heat.

------------------------------------------------

Sarah met her mother and father at the bottom of the main stairwell, her mother in a pink creation that was her favorite and her father in his dress navy uniform. Her father smiled at her when he saw her.

"My dear, you look beautiful." Sarah smiled as she placed a delicate kiss on her father's cheek. "Thank you, Papa." After Marie had arrived back with the water and Sarah had scrubbed as much of herself as she could, Marie and Anna pulled and teased her hair into a charming coiffure on the top of her head. Most of her hair had been wrapped around the crown of her head, but a few curls were allowed to fall freely down the back of her head. "I have never seen such beautiful, naturally curly hair, my lady. All the ladies in London must have been jealous!" Anna had said with a hint of pride in her voice that she was styling Sarah's hair.

Sarah turned to her mother to say hello and saw that her sister and brother were making their way down the stairs. Sarah could only smile at the hilarity of Maggie's outfit. She had opted for a ball gown that Sarah knew would cause pain when she was seated. For some reason, it appeared her sister thought they were at court.

"Maggie, my dear, you look ravishing!" Her mother exclaimed as she went to meet her at the stairs, stopping Eric in the process to straighten his vest. Maggie could only smile as she thought she would capture a dashing young sea captain with her dress.

"Lords and ladies, dinner is served." A butler called as he walked into the main room. The family followed the man into the dining room, where the Governor was waiting with a young woman and the navy officer that had greeted them at the dock today.

"Good evening. I trust that you have already met Commodore Norrington." The Governor was pleased when each family member curtsied or bowed at the Commodore and he returned the favor. "Now, this beautiful woman is my daughter, Elizabeth." The Governor beamed as she strode forward to meet the family.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Elizabeth was both gracious and beautiful as she stopped in front of the family. Sarah was the one who stepped forward to introduce her family. "My lady," Sarah said with a curtsy, "This is my father, General Hornwell; my mother, Lady Catherine; my younger sister, Margaret; and my younger brother, Eric." Each person bowed or curtsied in turn. "And I am Sarah. It is a pleasure to meet you as well." Sarah smiled at the young woman in front of her, who, it appeared, had spent many a day in the sun.

"Well, let us be seated for our meal." The Governor called the family to their seats. Sarah was indifferent to her place at the table, as she was seated between her sister, who kept squirming in her seat, and the Commodore, who looked as though he would have more fun organizing a hanging in the commons. As the adult struck up conversation at the other end of the table, Sarah glanced around the table and noticed that there was an empty seat next to Elizabeth.

Sarah smiled at Elizabeth when she realized her gaze had lingered too long on the empty chair, as though willing it to either disappear or become instantly filled. Sarah then realized that her father was talking about her to the Governor, Elizabeth, and the Commodore. "Sarah just completed school with top marks and had signed on to become a governess before we left London." Sarah's father smiled at her, knowing that she detested small talk. "Yes, I did. Unfortunately, becoming a governess was a last resort as no universities will admit women."

The Commodore snapped his head to look at her as her mother gasped and turned a brilliant shade of pink. "And you believe that there should be equal education among the sexes?" He said haughtily as he continued to stare her down. "With all do respect Commodore, I believe that every person has the right to learn as much or as little as they desire. One's sex has nothing to do with the matter." Sarah looked right back into the Commodore's eyes.

"My daughter has progressive ideas about her place in society." General Hornwell chimed in from across the table, drawing Sarah and the Commodore away from what he was afraid would become a heated debate. He knew that Sarah had a temper. "Our daughter has never been satisfied with a comfortable position in society." Lady Catherine chimed in, becoming inflated as though her words were about to burst out. Sarah rolled her eyes. _Oh no…here it comes…a telling of my "inadequacies"_. "She is not content with marrying well and becoming settled. No, she wants to travel and see the world." Lady Catherine looked at her eldest daughter as though she had no idea where she came from.

"I see nothing wrong with traveling, my lady." Elizabeth said to Lady Catherine. She then turned to Sarah. "It takes a strong person to stand up for what he or she believes in." Sarah smiled at Elizabeth, a smile that was thanks for saving her. The room became silent. A knock at the door was then heard.

"Oh, our final dinner guest is here." The Governor stood to greet the newest guest. Sarah turned to see a tall man with perfect features and brown hair saunter in to the room. "I apologize for being late, Governor." He had perfect speech and perfect teeth as he smiled. "It is quite alright, my boy. Let me introduce you to our guests. You already know the Commodore." Commodore Norrington bowed his head to the man. The Governor went around the table introducing Sarah's family. Sarah though her heart would stop as the man gazed into her eyes, sending her body temperature through the roof. Sarah automatically bowed her head at the man. "And this is my daughter's fiancé, William Turner." Sarah felt as though she was stuck with her mouth open for eternity, although it only dropped for a split second.

The rest of the dinner passed through a haze for Sarah. She could not take her eyes off of the stunning man sitting across from her. After dinner, the gentlemen retired to the study while the women retired to the drawing room. Eric was escourted upstairs by the maids for a bath and bedtime. _Oh, I wish I could follow Eric!_ Sarah thought as she followed the women.

----------------------------------------

Will Turner departed the Governor's house a little later than expected. After the customary drink with the gentlemen in the Governor's private study, he was accosted by Elizabeth in the foyer. "What did you think of them, Will?" Elizabeth questioned as she linked her arm through his and led them through the back doors to the garden.

"I thought they were nice, although…did something happen before I arrived?" Will knew something had when Elizabeth just giggled. She then proceeded to tell him what had been said by those present. Elizabeth continued to smile and giggle. "Lucky we were you arrived when you did. Otherwise, I think the daughter would have reduced the mother to smithereens!"

Will smiled at Elizabeth as he continued to think about the dinner. He sat across the table from the eldest, Sarah, and covertly watched her that evening. When they had been introduced before dinner began, he was drawn to her, and it had seemed an eternity that they had stared at each other. He was hoping Elizabeth could take his mind off of Sarah…and keep it off of her.

Will walked the usual path to the blacksmith's shop where he lived and worked. For some reason, he couldn't get Sarah out of his mind. _She's just a new face. That's why I'm…I'm…fascinated by her_. During dinner, she had been demure and kept out of the conversations, although he could tell that she did want to speak her mind. After dinner, she had politely said good-night to him. For some reason, he found a reason to stay in the foyer long enough to watch her go upstairs with her younger sister.

As he got in to bed, he realized why he was "fascinated" by her. _She's a darker Elizabeth. Yeah, that's it_. Elizabeth had always been spunky, and maybe that's what he saw in Sarah's eyes. That night he fell asleep to dreams of bliss, but there was a new character in his dreams that night, one with curly brown hair and light brown eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters from Pirates are owned by Disney and all those people. I just "own" Sarah...and maybe a few others.

AN: Oooooh...another chapter up for this story! Amazed yet? Hey, at least it didnt take me a year. Hehehe...anyway, yknow the drill…read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

November 3rd

Sarah awoke with a start as someone began knocking on her bedchamber door. "Who is it?" Sarah asked groggily as she rolled onto her back and closed her eyes again. _Just five more minutes…_

"My lady, it is Anna. I have your breakfast." Sarah opened her eyes and realized that the dream of sleeping longer would not happen, not this morning anyway. "Oh, okay. Come in please." Sarah was in the process of disentangling herself from the bedcovers when she heard the door thunk against the wall. Standing next to the bed, she turned and saw her brother standing in the doorway. Sarah smiled. "Come in Eric." Eric gave a big toothy smile as he entered and then flopped down onto her bed.

"You slept late today sis." Eric, it seemed, always woke up at the crack of dawn with boundless energy. Sarah smiled, realizing that her brother's energy was contagious. _Is it really that late, or was he just bored?_ "I guess I didn't sleep too well last night. I was up late thinking and writing."

Sarah walked over to the small table next to her bedroom window. Anna had set out her breakfast on the table, complete with fresh mango slices, something she had come to love since they had arrived. "So, munchkin, I see you have already eaten and dressed this morning. Care to keep me company?" Sarah was not surprised when Eric leaped off the bed and came to sit in the chair across from hers. They had been spending a lot of time together since their arrival. They had yet to go in to the village, her mother and father arguing constantly over the safety of the village.

Eric gave Sarah another of his infectious smiles. "I want to go into the village today." Sarah chewed her muffin and swallowed, looking at her brother, who was squirming in the chair. "Eric, you heard what mother and papa said. We cannot go into the village without an escourt."

Eric looked as though he was about to burst with the information he held. Grinning, he stood next to his sister and waited for her to look at him. "Well, isn't it lucky that we have escourts for the day." With that, Eric bounded out of the room, leaving Sarah staring after him in surprise, feeling as though she had just been granted freedom from prison.

Stuffing another piece of mango in her mouth, Sarah stood up. "Anna!" The maid hurried to Sarah's side. "Yes mum?" Sarah smiled at Anna. "Could you please pick out a suitable dress for me to wear? I finally get to go to the village today!" Anna curtsied and hurried to pick out a dress for Lady Sarah, smiling in the process. Lady Sarah was a kind mistress who she felt needed fresh air and the sun to make her happy.

---------------------------------------------

Sarah sighed and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath of salt-tinged air. The breeze of the day had teased a few tendrils of hair from her coif and was making the dance in the mid-day sun. She had finally managed to ease herself away from the entourage of naval officers that were constantly flocking around her family. They were polite, yes, but all they ever wanted to do was talk with her father. Maggie delighted in flirting with every one of them, but that wasn't Sarah's idea of a good day. She wanted to explore at her own pace, not be lead like a pack of mules through the town square.

Sarah heard the click of boots on the wooden dock coming towards her. Opening her eyes, she squinted out at the sea. The waves were more frantic today, portending of a storm coming. The activity at the dock also told that this storm would be dangerous. All the ships were being secured and all unnecessary clutter was being removed. Sometimes she could sympathize with the sea, always being tossed about by an outside force. Feeling the eyes of the naval officer on her, she turned and bestowed a kind smile on the gentleman.

"Good afternoon, Commodore." Sarah was still miffed at his comments at dinner that night. She could not believe a man who had undoubtedly traveled the world could be so closed-minded. "To what do I owe this unexpected…pleasure?" Sarah smirked as she verbally baited the Commodore.

Norrington had observed the woman throughout the day and was fairly confident in the fact that she was still angered over his comment at dinner over a fortnight ago. She had a spirit about her…her and her progressive thoughts. "My lady, your family is waiting for you at the carriage."

Rolling her eyes, Sarah turned and saw her family and several officers milling around the carriage. Turning back to the sea, she sighed. "Is there some reason why we are leaving already?"

Norrington could tell that she was annoyed…her rigid back could have told anyone that fact. Filled with the sudden desire to see her eyes flash with anger, he became stoic and professional. "It is time for the mid-day meal. You and your family have been invited to a banquet at the fort."

"And what is the reason for the banquet?" Sarah turned and looked at the Commodore. "Excuse me?" He asked, confused at why she would ask such a question. "What is the reason for the banquet? You naval types always see the need to celebrate the smallest, inconsequential events. Have you finally taught your officers to bathe?" Sarah smirked as her eyes challenged the pompous Commodore.

Quickly losing his composure at her baiting remarks, Norrington stared back at the woman. "At least we are not celebrating anything like a woman being admitted to university. Nothing as preposterous as that." His face remained composed as his eyes began to spit dangerous sparks.

Feeling the anger boiling up in her, Sarah turned back towards the sea. Right now she had a desperate wish to push the Commodore in and watch him drown in the restless waves. "At least I know what I want from life," she said so softly that Norrington had to strain to hear it over the wind. Norrington looked at her as if she had lost her mind. She was insulting an officer of the Royal Navy! "Why not stick to what all women know, like how to sew completely useless, trite 'masterpieces', and leave the hard stuff to us?"

Sarah turned quickly, appalled and angered that he would say such a thing. Her eyes full of dangerous flame, she glared at the Commodore. "As if scratching your head trying to figure out how to walk is hard. Oh I forgot! Let me fawn all over you because man figured out how to speak before woman did!" Spinning, Sarah practically ran down the dock to her family, leaving a smug Commodore in her wake. _At least I put her in her place…_

------------------------------------------

After the torture of being stuck in the company of that pompous oaf all afternoon, being allowed to walk around the village for a few hours on her own was pure heaven. She had promised her father that she would meet back up with him at the dock. At lunch, he became concerned when Sarah would not smile. He approached her as she was again turning down a naval officer with impeccable credentials for a dance.

As the officer walked away, dejected at having been so rudely turned down, General Hornwell, approached his eldest daughter. "Sarah my dear, whatever is the matter?" Wanting to get her to calm down, he grabbed her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm as he guided her away from the dance floor.

Sarah sighed as she looked up at her father. She knew she could not tell him of her little spat with the Commodore…it was more trouble than it was worth to let anyone know he had gotten to her. "I'm just a little disappointed, Papa." The General smiled down at his daughter. "What disappoints you?"

"I want so much to see the village, but I fear that I will never be allowed to do it on my own." Sarah looked out at the dance floor where she saw her sister dancing with the Commodore. She narrowed her eyes as a burning hate appeared in the pit of her stomach. _I can't believe the audacity of that pompous oaf!_

General Hornwell attempted to placate his daughter with an offer. "Well, I have a proposition for you." Sarah looked up at her father with curiosity, waiting for him to continue. "I have business after this banquet down at the docks. I need to verify that everything has been completed to my standards, and that will take me a few hours. How about you escourt me there and then go off on your own?"

Sarah grinned for a quick second, then her face fell into a scowl. She looked away and saw her mother scolding her brother for squirming. "What about Mama? Won't she get all……her…if she knew?" The General smiled at his daughter's concern at her mother finding out she was alone in a strange place. "Your mother will not question me. She knows I have your best interests at heart. And I would rather see you happy and free than scowling at your mother for trapping you somewhere you obviously do not want to be."

Sarah grinned as she saw the truth in her father's words. He always knew what she needed to hear.

Smiling as she looked around the village, she knew she would have a sore neck in the morning. She was constantly turning her head every which way to see everything. She saw children playing in the street, carefree in their abandon- there was no worry of crime here. She saw old women conversing over a plate of fresh bread. She saw young girls giggling as a group of naval officers walked past them. Sarah was completely enchanted with this small village. It was like walking into a family. She felt no fear here.

Realizing that her feet had taken her down a side street, Sarah stopped and turned around. She could hear the pounding of metal from somewhere nearby. She closed her eyes and rejoiced in the sound of clinking metal and the sizzle of hot steel being dipped into water to temper it. _Oh, how I've missed the metal shop,_ Sarah thought with a grin. Opening her eyes, she followed the sound to a small shop towards the main square. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, hoping that an understanding blacksmith would be inside and wouldn't be threatened by a woman.

------------------------------------

Will Turner felt like he had been working day and night to fill this new order of swords for the officers in town. Since the arrival of the General, there had been a desperate need for equipment that was not run-down or severely outdated. After meeting the General over a fortnight earlier at dinner, he knew why the officers were frantic for acceptable equipment- the General meant business and was a smart man. Poor equipment meant more losses.

Thinking of the dinner, his mind wandered to the brown-haired woman who had quite a temper, from what Elizabeth had told him. Apparently, this Sarah was full of radical ideas, something that Elizabeth was ecstatic over. "Will, there's someone else in this world who thinks like I do!" Elizabeth told him earlier the week during their rendezvous at the beach under the cover of night. It seemed that he only saw her at night now…she was always busy with wedding plans or entertaining the General's family. _Not that I mind…the nighttime is the best time_, Will grinned as he placed the steel in the water and watched the steam billow.

Becoming lost in his thoughts over the events of that evening, Will did not hear the front door open and close, nor did he respond when the customer coughed to get his attention. _If I remember correctly, Elizabeth was quite feisty that evening_. Will smiled, then turned back to the fire, catching a glimpse of a young woman in the doorway.

Sarah could not believe it…he was the blacksmith. The cool, calm, collected fiancé of Elizabeth Swann was the blacksmith. Sarah's throat became parched and her heartbeat increase several beats as his brown eyes focused on her. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Sarah collected herself and walked down the ramp towards the young blacksmith, who appeared quite shocked.

"Mr. Turner, I believe?" Sarah stopped several feet from Will, who had jumped slightly as she addressed him.

Composing himself, Will placed the sword back in the fire to let it heat up again and turned back towards the woman who had ensnared him with her eyes. "Miss Hornwell, what brings you to my shop?" Smiling, Will grabbed a cloth and attempted to wipe his hands of the grime as he walked towards a desk in the corner.

Sarah, enthralled with the play of his muscles through his sweat-soaked shirt, followed Will. "I wish to talk to you…about a proposition." Sarah swallowed as Will froze. Hoping he didn't take that the wrong way, she continued, rather frantically at first.

"See, my father's birthday is coming up and I wish to give him a new sword. He has not had one in ages." Will turned and looked at her with shock. He could not believe he was being asked to make _another_ sword when he was already completely swamped with work. "Miss Hornwell, my sincerest apologies, but I have so many orders to fill that I do not believe I could accommodate your request." Will turned back to his desk, hoping that would be the end of the matter.

Sarah laughed. "Mr. Turner, you underestimate me." Will turned back around and saw her smiling. "Madam, is there a reason that you would say that?"

Knowing that she had to go about this the right way, Sarah turned and walked towards the fire where the incomplete sword was heating up. She stopped and looked in to the fire. _If I can get him to agree, Papa will _love_ his gift!_ She turned back towards the blacksmith. "Mr. Turner, I completely understand that you are incredibly busy with countless swords, in no doubt due to my father, but this would be different."

Looking at her wearily, as if expecting a trick, Will sighed. "And how would it be different?"

"It would be different because I would do the work myself!" Sarah could not contain the giggles as she saw the look of complete shock on his face. Knowing a further explanation was needed, Sarah continued, hoping that he would see where the proposition was going. "My father taught me the art of metalworking back in England when I was younger, much to my mother's dismay. I would be more than willing to pay for the materials and the space so that I could do the work."

Shock was quickly becoming entangled with respect in his mind. Will had never met a woman who actually _enjoyed_ the heat of a blacksmith's shop, but here was one who looked as if she had found the Holy Grail. Bestowing upon her a friendly smile, Will walked towards her with his hand extended. "My lady, it would be an honor to see what you have been taught." Sarah grinned from ear to ear and took his hand. Will became mesmerized by the pure smile on her face. With her joy becoming infectious, he smiled back. "We will have to work out some sort of schedule since there is only one fireplace here."

Sarah felt the room get warmer as he smiled at her and still held her hand. Feeling the sudden need for fresh air, Sarah pulled her hand from his and walked towards the entrance. Turning back towards him, she smiled. "I will send over a list of the materials I will need this evening. If everything can be acquired, you will send me word of the times that I can use your shop."

Nodding his consent, Will watched as she turned and exited his shop. _This day just got better!_ Now in an excellent mood, Will returned to his work with a lighter heart and mind.

---------------------------------

That evening after dinner, Sarah retired to her room to write down a missive for Will Turner. She had been in such good spirits that evening that not even her sister's obsession with the naval officers at the banquet that afternoon could bother her…too much. Hoping that he could find all the materials she needed, such as the gold cording and colored dye for the handle, Sarah sealed the letter and called for Anna.

"Yes, my lady," Anna said as she curtsied. "Anna, if you would, please have this delivered to Mr. William Turner. It is of utmost importance…" Anna looked slightly shocked that she would be sending something to Miss Elizabeth's fiancé. Hoping to quiet Anna's curiosity, Sarah explained a little more about the importance. "Anna, I will have to swear you to secrecy with this. It is about a birthday present for my father."

Relieved that it was nothing more and that she had again been silly, Anna curtsied. "Yes mum. I will have it delivered directly. Would you be needing anything else?"

Looking out the window, Sarah sighed. "A bath would be superb, Anna. Thank you."

As Anna left, Sarah stood up from her desk and walked to the window. The moon was so beautifully reflected on the brooding sea. She knew she would never get over the beauty of this simple island's charm. It had completely ensnared her and she was in awe of how at home she felt here.

Walking over to her bed, Sarah sat down on her bed and removed her slippers and stockings. She removed the clips from her hair and ran over the day in her mind. She was still completely miffed at the audacity of the Commodore and his egotistical comments. Wishing to think of something more pleasant, she wound her way to her encounter with the blacksmith. Will Turner was certainly charming…and quite handsome. But there was a sadness in his eyes…as if something was missing from his life. As Anna returned and prepared her bath, Sarah continued to ponder the reasons. _Well, maybe it was just my imagination…he certainly seems extraordinarily happy with Elizabeth_.

Sarah sighed with delight as she eased her weary body into the warm bath. She closed her eyes and let the eddies of warmth relax her and ease her mind of all its worries. As Anna closed her door, Sarah sighed, content in having some peace after a long day.


End file.
